This invention relates to an alarm apparatus for card shaped objects such as a credit card or a driver's license. More particularly, this invention relates to an alarm apparatus to alert an owner of a card shaped object of its absence from a predetermined position for the object for a time period.
Occasionally, when using a card such as a credit card for a purchase or a driver's license for identification, the object is left by the object's owner in error such as in a store or the like. Such error can remain unnoticed for an extended period after the user of the card shaped object which can lead to difficulties in future unauthorized use of the card shaped object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,789 discloses a credit alarm system for a plurality of cards which are positioned in a common card carrying case. The system includes a plurality of separators for holding cards, a switching means, a power source, a time delay means and an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,865 discloses an alarm system for a card holder which is to be positioned in a wallet or a handbag. The system includes a plurality of pockets, a magnet; a magnetic strip and an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit includes an electric cell, a timer, a starter to trigger and reset the timer and an indicator such as an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,571 discloses a portable alarm device for a bag or the like for preventing theft of an article from the bag. The alarm device includes a magnet attached to the article, a casing attached to the bag, at least two magnetic switches positioned in the casing which are serially connected to each other, a power source and a signalling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,183 discloses an alarm system for a jewelry display case which senses the removal of an article from the case.
Presently available alarm systems for a card incorporate the totality of the system components in the card holder. This results in an undesirable bulk of the wallet or purse or the like. In addition, particularly in the case of a wallet, the system can be damaged by the weight of the user when in a reclining position. Also, a small less bulky battery may not deliver sufficient amperage to produce a sufficient signal for an alarm positioned within a wallet or a purse.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an alarm system for a card shaped object which alerts the owner of the object that it is missing. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such an alarm system which is capable of operating based upon a physical characteristic of the card like object and in the absence of human intervention other than normal use of the object.